


The Walking Dead Reader Insert One-Shots

by Raysea



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysea/pseuds/Raysea
Summary: Random Character Stories about characters from The Walking Dead and you.





	The Walking Dead Reader Insert One-Shots

Before Clementine met Lee, there was another. Another child was left behind, one person she swore to never speak of, you. Your parents left town and, when the dead started to rise, you tried to do the same.

You were in your house when you saw your first dead walking. It was your neighbor with his entrails dragging beside him. You saw how people tried to stop him, to talk to him. You were sensible, unlike most, and knew not to approach the "strange ones" as you called them. It was pretty easy to tell a strange one from the living. They snarled like the motor of a boat and smelled rancid, like your dog when it died. 

To avoid them you traveled over backyard fences. Occasionally there would be living people or strange ones. People were mostly harmless, but they felt the need to stop and control you. Stranger danger was most prominent in your mind when this happened, but in the end, you always got away. 

One fence you hopped over would change the course of your life. 

(Your PoV)

I was exhausted. It had felt like ages since I started moving. The streets had been blocked by the strange ones. This made a safe route out of the city immpossible. The only choice would be to hop fences and hope that they didn't find me.

The next fence I hopped had a pool in the backyard. I loved swimming but now wasn't exactly the time. It didn't help that a rotting corpse was floating in the water. The water was dyed orange and the body moved its arms occasionally. I should have been more affected, but years of sneaking R rated films prepared me slightly.

I walked over to the wooden picket fence. The plus to these fences would be the horizontal planks that made it easy to climb over. This backyard had a treehouse, something that caused me to smile. The best way to avoid strange ones would be to stay out of sight and what better way than a treehouse.

I checked around and tested with a low voice, "Hello? Anyone there?" I called. I waited a moment or two when a head peeked out from the treehouse, "Hi" a fuzzy-haired girl whispered.

She rolled the ladder down, "Come up." She smiled. I would have hesitated, but the allure of good sleep was too tantalizing. I climbed up and she helped me in. I took a minute to etch her features into my memory.

She was around my age, cute, and had curly hair that would surely get her into trouble. I noticed a pile of energy bars and felt my mouth begin to water. She quickly handed me one, "You must be starving. My name is Clementine, whats yours?" her voice came out quietly.

I tore into the package, "(Y/n). What are you doing up here?" She looked off to the house.

"My babysitter, she isn't well." I looked to where her gaze was fixed. Inside there was a strange one, stumbling around in search of... something.

I nodded agreeing with her, "Can I stay up here? Just for a little while. I need to rest." She nodded but grabbed my hand, "Please don't go. You can stay with me till my parents get back, they'll know what to do." Her eyes held fear. I nodded, "I won't." I had lied through my teeth.

I sat with her for a while talking about the strange ones, our families, and just about anything to calm us down. The more I spoke the more I didn't want to leave. I couldn't stay though.

When Clementine finally nodded off to sleep I had decided that if I stayed another second, it would just wind up with one of us dead eventually. I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and hopped out of the treehouse. I gave one final look back at the place and continued on my way.

(Third Person PoV)

The next time they met wasn't as sweet and touching as it had been the first time. Lee and Clementine had made it to the hotel, they had it patched up for a while and were running low on supplies. Lee stood by the gate ready to make a quick supply run when the banging of a walker echoed through the area.

They opened the gate and the walker ducked inside. Lee hesitated, it was a (H/C) child the same age as Clementine. Clementine jumped forward in fear. She tried to get a good look but Lee had already stabbed the walker. Brain matter and black blood obscuring the features. Clementine tried to lunge at the dead walker but Lee stopped her.

"What's wrong Clem?" She held tightly to him. The gate was still open when another body stepped through. Another stepped forward pointing a gun, "Hey! Living here." A snappy voice commanded.

Clementine's head shot up, "(Y/n)? (Y/N)!?" She tore through Lee's grip running up to the other child. She pulled them into a hug, "You're alive..." She said quietly.

The kid chuckled patting her back, "Just couldn't stay away."


End file.
